In the various healing professions dealing with all phases of care of humans and animals it is customary to furnish vaccines or medicaments in relatively small vials having a permanent cap of resilient material that can be penetrated by the needle of a syringe but which seals itself upon withdrawal of the needle to maintain the vial in fluid tight condition. These vials are relatively small in size and hold only enough material for a small number of injections. In cases where a large number of people (or animals) are to be injected, the ordinary syringe filling procedure is relatively slow and inefficient because it takes longer to fill the syringe, especially when the vial is almost empty, than it does to give the injection and several trained people are required merely to fill the syringes require for use by one doctor who is giving the injections.